


Heart Never Lies

by yukiawison



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosette, are you free to study tonight? I’ve got this awful essay that’s in dire need of some editing. I’ll throw in a package of Oreos?"<br/>Cosette looked up from her notes. “Wish I could, but it’s movie night at my place. My boyfriends have been looking forward to it.”<br/>"Your who?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Never Lies

"Cosette, are you free to study tonight? I’ve got this awful essay that’s in dire need of some editing. I’ll throw in a package of Oreos?"

  
Cosette looked up from her notes. “Wish I could, but it’s movie night at my place. My boyfriends have been looking forward to it.”

  
"Your who?"

  
Cosette stopped writing. She’d momentarily forgotten she hadn’t yet shared this detail of her personal life. “I um…well my boyfriends. I have two, Marius and Courfeyrac.”

  
There was that tell tale look of confusion and contempt. She’d seen it in many forms over the two years she’d been with Marius and Courfeyrac.

  
"Oh, um okay. Well I better go then Cosette. See you around."She collected her things remarkably quickly and was hurrying out of the student union before Cosette could get up.

  
"Wait we still have the lab to…never mind." She sighed, checking her watch. Nothing wrong with heading back early she supposed. She stuffed stray notes and doodles and jokes she’d written in the margins to make Courf smile into her binder and pulled on her coat. Hopefully the two boys waiting for her could improve her mood.

  
Cosette knew her relationship was unusual, but it worked for her. Like a sleep over with her two best friends every night. The best of each of them came out when they were together. The apartment was always full of singing, good conversation, and general happiness. It was unconventional, but for Cosette it was perfect.

  
The rest of the Amis had accepted the relationship easily, though that wasn’t really a surprise. The ABC was a student group based on acceptance, and honestly Cosette, Marius, and Courfeyrac weren’t the only odd relationship.

  
"Why would it matter to me Cosette?" Enjolras had said. "The three of you are just as dedicated to our causes as you were before. Now if this romance somehow inhibits your work for the ABC we may have a problem, but…"

  
"What he means to say is he’s happy for you," Grantaire cut in, throwing an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. "We all are." Enjolras of course protested that he’d been getting to that and began blushing profusely because there was clearly something up between E and R.

  
"I mean it’s like any other friendship," Marius said softly, confidence in his words. "Just with more love."

  
"And sex," Courfeyrac added, jabbing Marius in the ribs.

  
It still disappointed Cosette that most people outside the warmth of the Amis didn’t get what seemed obvious to her. They were just like a couple…but a trio. Was that really so bizarre?  
* * *  
"You think she’ll be home soon?"

  
"Marius she said she’d get here at 8:30. What time is it?"  
Marius glanced down at his phone. “7:15.”

  
"So of you mean soon like 10 minutes I’m going to have to say no, but if you mean soon as in an hour or so yes Pontmercy, she’s in the driveway."

  
Marius rolled his eyes. “Fine, be that way.”

  
Courf looked up from the pot of mac and cheese he was stirring. “I’m sorry, I’m just sick of waiting. Movie nights are the best nights.”

  
Marius smiled. “That they are,” he leaned over the counter to kiss the dark haired boy. “Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it when she gets here.”

  
Just then the door flew open and a windswept Cosette appeared.

  
"Guess who’s home early?" She chimed.

  
"I knew it!" Marius beamed, running over to help with the grocery bags she was hauling into the flat.

  
"Thanks," she breathed. "My lab partner left me to finish an essay so I stopped by the store and got some more milk and vitamins and that coffee creamer you like plus some Swedish Fish for movie night."

  
She unloaded the bags onto the counter and sunk into the couch.

  
"She kind of forgot she was my ride so I walked."

  
"From the union to the grocery store and back home! You should have called us," Courfeyrac replied.

  
"Yeah, I know. It just threw my whole evening off. We were supposed to grab some food and get through most of this lab report. Now I’m afraid we’ll have to communicate through the dismally impersonal Google doc."

  
"That sucks," Marius added, dishing out some of Courf’s mac and cheese. "But we’ve got plenty of food…and conversation to make up for your future impersonal exchanges."  
"Thanks," she said with a slightly defeated smile. Marius handed her the bowl and she turned away from him and flipped on the TV. The two boys shared a concerned look before joining her, Marius on her right, Courf on her left.

  
They quickly got settled and sat in relative silence as they ate. When she was done, Cosette set her bowl on the coffee table and thanked Courfeyrac by kissing the top of his head. She did the same with Marius, except she kissed that freckly Parisian nose of his.

  
People are drawn to the traits they like best she supposed, or at least the things that set people apart. Actually she had a pretty easy time listing all of her friends’ best traits:

  
Marius- the nose, the endless freckles, the shy smile and constant need to let people know how much he cared for them

  
Courfeyrac- everyone loved the hair, the off key singing in the shower, his way of making everyone feel welcome

  
Enjolras- well the man was gorgeous, but he was also smart, and more caring than people realized, he’d deny it but Cosette knew he’d choose his friends over his cause any day

  
Eponine- her baking skills were phenomenal, she could seriously kick ass if she needed to, she would stop you if you were about to do something stupid (a very useful trait in their friend group)

  
Grantaire- R was the most eloquent, artistic person Cosette had the pleasure of knowing, plus he’d give an arm and a leg for any of his friends (or more than friends…)

  
Combeferre- that was easy, he was wicked smart, had a fabulous fashion sense, and had this weird knack of always being able to guess the time

  
Jehan- sweet, adorable, wrote amazing poetry, honestly it was hard to think of anything she didn’t like about Jean Prouvaire

  
"Cosette?" She was digressing.

  
"Oh right, sorry, just daydreaming." Courf’s mouth perked up on one side and Cosette added another trait to her list.

  
"You ready for the movie?" Marius asked. The trio had chosen a musical theme for the evening, beginning with West Side Story. One because Marius, in his culturally deprived childhood, had never seen it, and two because Cosette quite liked any movie that made her cry.

  
Continuing with that in mind they were rounding out the night with Rent, which the three had watched religiously at the beginning of their relationship. If that left them with too many tears Cosette also had Hairspray, but knowing Marius he’d probably fall asleep first.

  
Halfway though the overture Cosette’s phone started to buzz. She quietly snuck her hand in her pocket and shielded the text message with her hand. It was from her lab partner:

Sorry about bailing. I really needed a head start on that essay. I’ll email you the table for the report.

  
Cosette typed a quick reply: It’s fine, (it really wasn’t) do you want to meet at the library Thursday to study for the test?

  
The answer came soon after: Sorry C, I’m booked solid. Maybe next time.

  
Maybe next time…that clearly meant maybe never. She sighed, and because there was nothing but instrumental and a bleeding cityscape on the screen, both boyfriends noticed.  
"Okay what’s up?" Courfeyrac paused the movie.

  
"Nothing," she responded too quickly.

  
" ‘Sette what is it?" Marius chimed in. "You’ve been weird all night."

  
"Then sue me," she grumbled.

  
"I could if I wanted," Marius laughed.

  
"No seriously chica," Courf said, sounding serious despite his random Spanish.

  
"I just think I lost another friend," she said softly.

  
"How? What injustice is this?"

  
"Oh the usual, I let slip that I had more than one boyfriend and…" The look on Courfeyrac’s face made her instantly regret her words. Though true, she didn’t want her petty drama to bother him.

  
"It’s fine sweetie, it’s really fine. Don’t worry about me okay?"

  
"Yeah but I do," he said, and she was attacked on the other side with a hug from Marius.

  
"If this isn’t working for you we can…" his voice was the shaky kind of nervous that happened when he had to order something he didn’t know how to pronounce on a restaurant menu.

  
"No stop; you know that’s not what I mean. Don’t even say that dummy. I’m sorry. I’m just sad people don’t…"

  
"Understand," he whispered into her sweater.

  
"I mean come on, it’s my life, not yours!" Courf added angrily.

  
"Yeah, I mean what’s so toxic about three people who love each other cuddling and watching movies? Come on, three is a magic number."

  
"All you need is love," Courf grinned.

  
"Love is an open door," Cosette caught on.

  
"The heart never lies," Marius concluded.

  
"Well said," Cosette laughed, and promptly kissed each of them. "I feel better now. Let’s get our gang wars on shall we?"

  
Marius (crybaby) Pontmercy absolutely loved West Side Story, and as Cosette predicted, needed to be woken up halfway through Rent to take his contacts out before bed.

  
The other two tucked him in. “You know I love you right?” Courfeyrac asked.

  
"Yeah, and I love you too. I love you both."

  
Marius rolled over. “I love you guys too,” he mumbled. “I can’t not you know?”

  
Cosette laughed. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
